Angel
Angel is a demon in the series. History Angels have been recorded in various religious lore as celestial beings who faithfully serve God. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race **Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Jack Bros.'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Divine Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Divine Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Angels are the lowest leveled demons of the Divine race, and they are also featured in the Game Over sequence. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Angel can be contracted on Shinagawa field. She also appears regularly in support of various Divine and Seraph bosses, as well as acting as a field boss in Shibuya. A small miniboss angel can be encountered by parties of low level players in Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns. During the 2014 Christmas season, a variant with a unique model was introduced called Holy Night Angel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Angel is a demon of the Divine order and begins appearing in the SEBEC Building. Contacting an Angel with Eriko while she has Nike as her active Persona may result in a Special conversation where Angel's Spell Card is automatically acquired (Spell Cards obtained this way do not count towards obtaining the Avatar Totem). ''Persona 3'' Angel and Archangel can be used to perform the Justice Fusion Spell, a Light-based skill which reduces all enemies' HP by 50%. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Due to an error on the localization team's part, the Compendium entry for Angel in the English version is not its own; rather, it is a copy of Archangel's entry. ''Jack Bros. Angel are a reoccurring enemy that begin appearing on floors in the Mecha Fortress. Unlike other enemies, they attack from off the floor itself, using a ball and chain to attack the brothers. In order to defeat them, the player must hit the ball and chain. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... to Curse |restype= elemres |Skill= Zanma Media Hama Pen Patra }} ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Hama Dia |D-Skill= Media Hama |Item= Divine Wings Life Stone Revival Bead |Password= 42WQbX$$c2WgQ2iO UHcR70iOG6WO72Wn }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Dia\Innate Patra\Innate Rakukaja\5 |Evolveinto= Archangel |Evolveintolevel= 12 }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= One charged with watching over, encouraging, and inspiring humans. |Skill= Malaqua Dia Hama }} |-| Persona= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= One charged with watching over, encouraging, and inspiring humans. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Angel can mutate into Fukurokuju or Shou Shen |Skill= 1\Aqua 1\Dia 3\Zan 4\Malaqua 6\Aques 8\Hama M\Media }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Angel tasked with watching and helping human life. |Skill= Maha Aqua Hama Dia }} |-| Extra Dungeon= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Angel tasked with watching and helping human life. |Skill= Maha Aqua Hama Dia }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Dia |Passive= +Mute * |FusedQuote= I am the Divine messenger of light, Angel. I shall lend you my power, human. |FusingQuote= Human, promise me one thing. Protect my God-given wings from impurity. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= - |Racial= Blood Wine |Skill= Dia Force Dance |FusedQuote= I'm the Divine Angel. Show me your love of justice. |FusingQuote= So long as your heart belongs to justice, I am your ally. }} Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons